


Distraction

by 10_pasesfire



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Cute, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Newsies 1992, Sad, Self-Harm, hope you like it, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_pasesfire/pseuds/10_pasesfire
Summary: David needed a distraction from the pain, but Jack never expected what David told him. (I'm not the best at descriptions, but do enjoy)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fanfiction and I am kind of good at description but I'm not the best at Incorporating characterization into dialogue so please comment/ constructively criticize and tell me how I do pleeeaaaseee!

It was a major take back when Jack first found out. He and David were in the school library as always. David studying and Jack studying David. How he could spend hours going over the same topic, Jack would never know. He'd spent all of twenty minutes studying when he got side tracked by the eyes. A flash of blue as bright as the ocean as they skim over history notes about some strike or other. The unruly curls that seemed to get messier with ever self-concious run through.

Jack had fallen in love with David and he accepted it a while ago. The thing he hadn't really done, was put it in words. Though he thought his actions made it as obvious as possible, apparently David had other standards of how obvious one must be for him to notice a crush. Jack had thought once or twice "maybe if I just wrote it on my forehead, he'd get it". Other times he thought "I bet if I yelled it in his face it would still go over his head". Either way he was caught between admiring from afar and being a wuss.

He shook the thoughts from his head. Being around David so much had caused him to start escaping to his mind more than talking. He took a glance at David as he went through note cards beaming when he mouthed the right answers and silently berating himself with a roll of his eyes in a "I knew that" manner when he got it wrong. Jack decided it was time for a break.

"Okay, study break!" He said, swiping the note cards from David's hands. David stared at his empty hands for a second as if the cards were still there then slowly looked up at Jack who was now standing over him with a broad smile.

"Jack I swear on your life if you don't give those back-"  
He made a swipe for them, but Jack held them above his head. David stretched as far as he could without jumping. There was no way he was doing that.

"Come oooon Dave! You can take a break before your brain melts. I know you're tired!"

"I know you'll be sleeping underground tonight if you don't give em back."

"Jesus, why do you have to get so violent?" Jack said dramatically in fake horror. His fake scowl was quickly replaced by a grin as an idea popped into his head. He looked around to make sure no one else was around as it was about to get kind of loud he guessed. "You want em Davey? Go fetch em." He said with a sinister smile as he tossed the cards across the library.

David looked shocked and started toward the direction the cards went in but when he was passing Jack, Jack wrapped his arms around David's middle keeping him from going and began tickling him up his sides. David collapsed in his vulnerability, his laughter drowning out his plea for Jack to stop.  
"What was that Dave? I can't quite understand you!"

"S-Stop Jack, come on!" He tried to act mad but couldn't pull it off through the wide smile on his face. Jack smiled inside and out knowing he put it there in place of what he called the "study scowl". A smile so bright and beautiful deserved to be seen more. It always seemed to Jack like it rarely ever made an appearance. When he finally broke away from Jack, he fell to the floor. His sweat shirt was slightly ridden up and Jack saw them. The scars. Multiple across his slightly bare waist.

It was a large contrast from David's pale skin and it caught Jack off guard. David, seemingly not noticing Jack's stare, hopped back up but quickly tugged his shirt down. The smile on David's face faltered as he saw Jack's.  
"What's the matter?" He self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself as Jack stared at him. His blue eyes were full of worry like he was scared Jack had seen something he'd been trying hard to hide. Jack tried to shake it off like nothing happened.

He put his arm over David's shoulders. "Nothin' Davey." He smiled down at the smaller boy trying to hide his thoughts. "Let's go find your cards."


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David pours himself into Jack and Jack comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, probably the only other chapter. Hope you enjoy! Comments/constructive criticism welcomed wholeheartedly.

Jack didn't know what to think about what he'd seen. He thought that maybe Davey just liked being extra warm the way he wore long sleeved button downs, tucked in. Sweatshirts, even in July. He figured David's habit of tugging on his shirt was just a nervous one since he had plenty of those, like biting his lip (which Jack found adorable).

Now he knew though.

He knew now David was meticulously making sure no part of his skin was showing. He was hiding not only from everyone else, but from Jack. Jack hoped he was someone his best friend would feel comfortable confiding in and maybe David was planning on telling him at some point, but now that he knew (or at least thought he knew) what David was hiding, he had to talk to him about it. It would eat him up inside if he went about like nothing was wrong when he knew there was.

Jack was walking down the busy street toward David's apartment as he usually did on a Saturday afternoon. It took him this long just to work up the courage to set out towards David's house. He had been thinking about what to say the entire way there, his feet walking the familiar path by themselves. He didn't even realize he was standing right below the fire escape he used to climb to David's window. Jack stood, staring up at the rickety stairs before running a hand through his hair and starting the climb up. Once he reached the landing outside David's window, he looked in.

The window was already open and he didn't see anyone else in the room. Jack figured on a nice day like this, David's family was out (except David who didn't much like the outdoors). Jack stepped in through the window and was ready to call a "honey I'm home!" when he noticed the boy he was looking for. David laid stretched out on the bed, sleeping. His feet were on his pillow as his head was buried in an open textbook at the end of his bed. There were notebooks and note cards strewn about above where his head rested. Jack had to laugh to himself.

"Just like you to be studying on a Saturday. Looks like it's break time, huh?" He said to the open air. A blanket covered his midsection down to his calves, most likely the work of Sarah or his mother. Jack was hesitant, he wanted to make sure before he talked to him about it. Jack grabbed the corner of the blanket and waited to see if Davey stirred. When he didn't, Jack yanked it away swiftly. David curled up at the sudden cold air hitting his skin and let out a sort of distressed groan, but didn't wake. His shirt was ridden up from sleep and Jack knew for sure now.

Several scars ranging in size across the dimples of his lower back and Jack was sure it was like that all over. There was barely any clear spots on him. Jack ran his hand over them. He was so confused at how anyone could do this, especially David. He was the best person Jack had ever met: funny, intelligent, and not to mention the cutest ever. He had a colorful personality and he always seemed so happy, but that was the catch wasn't it?

He only seemed happy.

Jack ran his fingers down David's side. The pale skin had many scars and yet still managed to be soft. He sat down on the bed beside David causing David's eyes to open. At first he had a sleepy look, but when he realized who it was, his eyes widened as he shot upright, maybe too fast as his head started spinning. He yanked his shirt down seeing where Jack was looking and he moved away to the other end of the bed, looking into Jack's sad eyes.

They stared for what seemed like forever.

"I...Jack I..." Davey tried to speak, but couldn't. Tried to explain but didn't know how. Staring into the confused and sad face of his best friend, who looked himself like he was trying to piece things together, he never felt more like an alien. David bit his lower lip, hoping Jack would just say something 

"Did...I mean, you did it yourself, right?" David nodded slowly, avoiding Jack's eyes. Jack wanted nothing more but to look into them, to kiss away David's fear as he looked ten times more scared than Jack had felt before coming here. Jack scooted a little closer, grabbing David's hand and praying it was comforting. He felt better when David seemed to relax a little. "Why? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"I...needed a distraction. From the pain." He glanced at Jack who didn't seem to get it. "All the mean words and shoves and jerks and pushes I couldn't... I needed to let out the pain. I couldn't face it, I needed a distraction. It helped me forget. Or at least took my mind away from it." Jack finally started to understand. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want you to...think I was crazy or something. I thought it would push you away because I'm just some freak who hurts himself."

Jack gingerly wiped stray tears that David didn't even realize had been there. Jack opened his arms. "C'mere Dave." He said gently. He wrapped his arms around David in warmth and comfort. "I would never ever in a million years think that about you. You're perfect the way you are, ya know that?" Jack tried to soothe David as he shook against his chest with sobs. It was all flooding out. He hadn't really talked about this with anyone before, not even his own family. All the bullying and self esteem issues he'd suffered-been suffering from.

Still suffered from. 

It was all eased away as Jack held him tight and close, stroking his back. David felt like a two year old, but he liked being in Jack's arms. More than liked. David looked up at Jack who still looked concerned.

Jack leaned down and, without thinking, kissed one of David's tears away. They both looked shocked at first, but then Jack did it again. And again. Getting closer and closer to David's mouth until lips were on lips and David invited it. He leaned into it giving Jack the consent he'd been waiting for. Waiting all this time for David to notice and all he had to do was man up and make the first move. 

It was passionate and full of emotion, better than Jack had ever imagined. When they finally pulled apart, David looked dazed and Jack felt like he was weightless.

"Jack, did you just....did we... I-" David's flustered rant was cut off by another short kiss. Jack smiled against his lips and was still when he pulled away.

"Yes. And I do believe I have successfully rendered you speechless. And as cute as you are when you ramble all flustered and such, I think I'm due to tell you some things. I've kind of loved you for...well forever. Ever since I met you and you were sort of blind to all of my obvious flirting. You're actually super oblivious Dave, I was practically throwing myself at you." David blushed at Jack's statement.

He had figure long ago that all the lingering touches and longing looks had been just apart of Jack's personality. He never figured Jack felt the way...well the way David did. He bit his lip in worry. What happens now? How will he tell his family? Should he even tell them? What if they already knew? David didn't know what to think. He sent himself in a downward spiral, his thoughts of the outcome of what was happening here got darker and darker.

"Hey, quit thinking so hard!" Jack laughed, ruffling David's curls. "You're giving me a headache just watching you." David blushed again. He didn't know he was so easy to read. Or maybe just to Jack, who was always watching even when you didn't think he was.

"So does this mean...are we together? Unless you don't want to be which- well duh I guess you do. I-I mean maybe we should...m-maybe..." David stuttered, trying to get his thoughts out all at once.

David choked down another blush as Jack laughed and his smile broadened. "You' wanna go on a few dates or something Dave?" David simply nodded and smiled, trying not to make a fool of himself anymore. "I'd like that too." Jack draped his arm over David's shoulders and began rubbing circles into his arm. "You're perfect, you know that?" Jack said suddenly serious. "I don't ever want you to say or think otherwise, okay?" David nodded. 

"I'll be all the distraction you need." David leaned into Jack, a smile on his face. Brighter than it'd ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fanfiction and I am kind of good at description but I'm not the best at Incorporating characterization into dialogue so please comment/ constructively criticize and tell me how I do pleeeaaaseee!


End file.
